For Your Entertainment
by mutedwhispers
Summary: Kurt is tired of Blaine acting like a gentleman all the time and decides to seduce him with a little help from Adam Lambert. But will his private performance backfire? Klaine slash/light bondage
1. For Your Entertainment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters in Glee, nor any to Adam Lambert's song _For Your Entertainment_. This story is merely for the personal enjoyment of the show's fans.

**mutedwhispers: Hi everyone! So wow this is my first Klaine fic and songfic (although only half of the song is really used) but I hope you all enjoy them. To any fans who read my Ouran Host Club fanfiction I apologize for not writing in a while. Classes were pretty demanding this semester with science labs that made me want to cry. Through it all Klaine has been my solace. I admit at first I just wanted Kurt to have a boyfriend and wasn't expecting too much, but Blaine has really turned out to be a pleasant surprise. So without further ado...**

Blaine felt a blush creep across his face as he stared down at his calculus homework where the word **sex** leered back at him in blue ink. Biting his lip to refrain from cursing aloud, he scratched it out and wrote **sec (x)** in its place.

'_This is the third time this happened in this problem set alone – what is going on with me?'_

The Warbler ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, prompting a few dark curls to escape their prison of gel and fall across his forehead. He sat hunched over his desk, his desk clock gleaming 8:33 in a glowing red. It was Friday night and everyone else was out having fun, but he had been saddled with multiple assignments that had gotten pushed back due to Warbler practice in preparation for Regional's.

'_Being responsible sucks sometimes. Even Kurt gave in to go out with Wes and David.'_

Blaine's lips curled into a frown as the memory of his friends dragging his sweet boyfriend away from him.

***An hour earlier***

"Come on Kurt you won't have anything better to here! Potter will be too busy to fawn over you with the proper adoration you deserve." Wes winked with a devious grin.

"No really guys, I don't mind watching Breakfast At Tiffany's while Blaine does his work." Kurt answered from Blaine's bed where he had curled up to watch the movie on his laptop.

"How sweet of you Princess, but did you consider that your presence might only serve as a distraction to His Highness?" David chimed in response.

Kurt seemed to consider this possibility with utmost seriousness as Wes and David gave each other a fist bump, certain they had won.

Blaine scowled at them, "Kurt," he paused placing emphasis on his boyfriend's proper name, "can stay as long as he would like."

"They do have a point Blaine." Kurt pointed out sliding off the boy's bed gracefully, before coming over to wrap his arms around Blaine's shoulders, his mouth in Blaine's ear "And I'd really rather not distract you." Those words sent each hair on the back of Blaine's neck on end. The dark-haired boy resisted a shiver as his boyfriend gave him a soft peck on the cheek before pulling away. "Don't worry babe, I'll swing by later to check on you."

Blaine heaved a defeated sigh. "All right honey. Have fun."

"Come on, you two are going to make me diabetic with your sappy nonsense. _Honey?_ Seriously Blaine, are you from the fifties or something?" Wes chided, arching his eyebrows.

"He's a gentleman – something you may want to consider attempting to emulate at some point." Kurt replied before Blaine could speak with a playful spark dancing in his cerulean eyes. The shorter boy watched as Kurt proceed to push the other two boys out before flashing him a smile while shutting the door behind him.

***Back to the present***

Ok so maybe Wes and David hadn't actually dragged Kurt away but they had prompted him to leave much to Blaine's chagrin.

'_Kurt_…' Images of his boyfriend assaulted Blaine's mind, those plush red lips whispering in his ear, moist hot breath tickling the back of his neck, and cerulean eyes staring right through him. Blaine felt his pants grow tight as the blood flowing though his veins began to pool in his groin. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, adjusting his pants to accommodate his growing arousal and willing the provocative images of his innocent boyfriend to leave his imagination.

Blaine had been dating Kurt for three months and yet the couple had progressed solely to light making out. He remembered Kurt's slight gasp as he slipped his tongue into the younger boy's mouth for the first time and the pulsing heat radiating from the other boy's crotch. Blaine had refrained from touching him there to preserve the boy's modesty, but in his dreams he wrapped his mouth around that velvet length and brought his boyfriend to ecstasy every time.

'Easy there Blaine. Now is not the time to fantasize about your oh-so delicious boyfriend…even if his eyes invite you to f-' A dark blush spread across Blaine's face until he felt the tips of his ears burning. He couldn't believe he almost thought about _fucking_ Kurt. The boy who had cried to him when that…jerk had assaulted him and lovingly looked to him for advice upon first arriving to Dalton. How could he ever tarnish such innocence? No, he wanted to make each of Kurt's experiences magical and everything the boy had dreamed. In the meantime he would ignore those eyes and lips, which just seemed to drip with sex…

Blaine sighed shakily and took a few deep breaths until he had calmed himself enough to focus and the blood returned to his brain.

'_Control…Control'_

"**You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream**" Blaine jumped in his seat as his phone began to vibrate on his desk. **"…the way you turn me on I can't sleep**-" Seeing his boyfriend's number, he quickly flipped his phone open. "Yes Kurt?" he asked breathlessly.

The voice on the other end chuckled, "Wow, have you been working out or something?"

"Sorry I was focusing pretty intently on calculus homework and was startled to hear my phone go off." Blaine lied sheepishly.

"Ah do you still have Katy Perry's 'Peacock' as my personalized ringtone?"

"Don't be silly –I would never- that's absurd!" Blaine shouted, his voice cracking.

"Calm down babe! I was only kidding. I know you're too much of a gentleman to do something like that" Kurt paused almost sadly, before asking sympathetically, "Calc homework must really be freaking you out huh?"

"You have no idea…" the curly-haired boy muttered.

"Hmm…well hey I'm in the choir room working on a song and could use a little help if you want to take a break. Wes and David went out with some girls a while ago and I wasn't really feeling the party vibe."

"Uh… sure just give me a few minutes."

"Ok see you in 5, love you!"

"Love you too sweetie." Blaine flipped his phone shut not sure what was worse: doing calculus or singing what was sure to be some Broadway ballad with his boyfriend while trying to hide the huge boner in his pants. Ah well, maybe seeing Kurt would make him feel guilty for objectifying him and rid his mind of such lecherous thoughts Blaine reasoned as he left his bedroom and headed towards the choir room.

When he pulled open the door, Blaine's eyes were blinded by pitch-black darkness, a sharp contrast to the well-lit hallways.

"Shut the door." A familiar voice commanded.

Stunned, Blaine allowed the door to close behind him with a resounding thud. His eyes slowly adjusted the growing candlelight as a shadowy dark figure glided across the rooms lighting tall wax candles, one by one. Mesmerized, he did not even hear the figure approach him until a voice whispered in his ear "Sit down" while a chair was pushed forcefully against Blaine, the edge of the seat pressing into his knees, causing them to buckle as the boy collapsed onto the plush leather.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked weakly, unsure of what to make of his surroundings. Red velvet drapes had been drawn in the windows as shadowy dark cloaks obscured the rest of the furniture from sight.

"Don't be afraid." The figure chuckled, finally stepping into the candlelit glow.

Blaine gasped as he saw what had to be his boyfriend, but completely devoid of any shy boyish, innocent features. Kurt's hair had been gelled enough to be pulled away from his face without looking greasy, making his cheekbones prominent. His eyelids were covered in smoldering black eye shadow, his eyelashes laden with mascara – the make up causing Kurt's icy blue eyes to stand out with a fire Blaine did not recognize. Blaine's eyes trailed down in amazement to see that Kurt was wearing a black leather jacket with no shirt, thus revealing a tantalizing expanse of creamy skin. Kurt's lower half was covered by form-fitting leather pants which left little to the imagination and black platform boots that added even more to the boy's height.

Blaine attempted to speak, but his mouth had gone dry, making the task a challenge. "What…is going on here?"

Kurt gave his boyfriend a grin, licking his lips seductively. "Remember how I told the boys they should act more like gentlemen?' Blaine nodded tentatively. "Well now I'm asking you to act less like one." The tall boy aimed a remote in his hands towards what Blaine assumed had to be a CD player before tossing it aside.

A techno beat began to play and Kurt swayed in time to the beat before opening his mouth to sing, his voice an octave lower than Blaine had ever heard before – thick and husky with…was that desire in his sweetheart's voice?

_So hot out of the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
_

Kurt ran his hands down his chest teasingly, his hips gyrating in the most seductive rhythm Blaine had ever seen.

_Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby._

Kurt's eyes flashed, a dark smile spreading across his face as he continued to sing. Slowly the, singer began to strut towards his prey and Blaine vaguely wondered if it was possible to come without even being touched.

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name  
_

Kurt slowly grabbed the boy's tie – Blaine had yet to change out of his school uniform – gradually loosening it until it became undone, before pulling it off his neck.

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
_

As he continued singing, Kurt circled around Blaine towards the back of the chair. He grabbed the other boy's hands from where they were clasping each other nervously in his lap and pulled them behind his back, deftly tying them to the chair with the boy's tie. Kurt then returned to the shocked boy's line of vision, taking a few steps backwards.

_Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
_

Kurt jerked his hips forwards so Blaine could see just what was available for his entertainment as it became even more prominent in the sex god's leather pants. He slipped out of his leather jacket, leaving him topless to a panting Blaine who was struggling against his bonds, his own erection straining in his uniform pants. Kurt smirked, his hands trailing idly down his pale abdomen as he continued singing.

_Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
_

On the last line, Kurt reached down to squeeze his hard length through his pants, his mouth temporarily opening in an "O" while his eyes closed shut. Blaine fought down a whimper, squeezing his thighs together in an effort to reduce the burning ache in his groin.

_'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown  
_

Kurt licked his lips on the last line, eyeing the prominent bulge in his lover's pants. He began approaching the smaller boy again but Blaine surprised him.

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart – _

"Please stop Kurt, no more! I can't take anymore!"

Kurt blinked, his azure eyes widening in surprise. The music continued but Kurt no longer sang. Blaine could see some of the cocky confidence he had earlier begin to disappear.

"Have I offended you?" Kurt asked, his eyes glancing down at his boots while his arms crossed against his bare chest protectively.

Immediately, Blaine felt his stomach churn with guilt. "No, God I want to nothing more than fuck you senseless right now." He admitted without thinking and was about to apologize for speaking so crudely when he noticed Kurt's breath had sped up slightly and that the tall boy's pant appeared even tighter around his crotch.

"Do you…like it when I…talk dirty to you?" Blaine asked, somewhat surprised by this revelation.

It was dark, but Blaine could have sworn he saw Kurt blush. "Yes." The other boy admitted. "Very much." Kurt licked his lips nervously, averting his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because…you're always so gentlemanly and polite…the thought of you being more aggressive and saying – " Kurt cleared his throat, "dirty things really turns me on. You don't have to be like that though…it's just what I fantasize about when I-" The boy broke off, covering his face with his hands in a rather uncharacteristic display of embarrassment.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, a devilish glint made its way into Blaine's eyes. "Tell me Kurt, what do you envision me doing when you're stroking your cock at night, panting my name?" He asked his voice laced with lust.

Kurt lowered his hands to see his boyfriend, staring at him with an expression devoid of any judgment or derision, containing only an intoxicating mixture of love and desire.

"Why did you ask me to stop?" Kurt asked ignoring his boyfriend's attempt to divert his attention from the situation.

"Honestly?"

"No lie to me." Kurt snapped.

Any other individual may have been angered by Kurt's sharp response, but Blaine knew the bitchy comment was only a cover for the boy's genuinely hurt feelings. "I was afraid I was going to come without ever getting my hands on you." He confessed.

Kurt arched his eyebrow in interest. "Oh?"

Blaine blushed. "Yeah." He fell silent before imploring, "How about untying me so I can love you like I should have done all along?"

Kurt did not respond, but he walked over behind the boy and undid the knot holding his lover's wrists together. To his surprise, Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's wrist before pulling the topless boy into his lap so Kurt straddled him. Blaine pressed his mouth firmly against the plush lips that had been haunting him in his dreams, sliding his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Kurt moaned and unconsciously rolled his hips against Blaine's crotch before he remembered himself and stopped. Surprising Kurt even further, Blaine's hands wrapped around the boy's butt, pressing him flush against his erection and thrusting against him with a lewd moan that threatened to bring Kurt to the brink right then and there. Kurt whimpered as he took the hint and began rocking his hips against his boyfriend.

Blaine reached in between their laps to palm his boyfriend's erection with a light squeeze that earned a soft groan. Greedy for more, Blaine felt around for the boy's zipper before pulling it down slowly.

"Don't tease me!" Kurt begged as he felt the boy's hand surround his aching length

"Now why would I do that?" Blaine purred in his boyfriend's ear. His hand pumped the throbbing erection steadily, using pearly drops of pre-cum as lubricant. "Do you want me fuck you Kurt? I'd make you kneel over on my bed, on your hands and knees and lick that tight hole of yours until you're nice and wet. Then I would slide the head of my hard cock into your entrance and wait until you beg for more before slamming completely inside you, hitting your prostate with every stroke until- "

"Ohhhh Blaine!" Kurt groaned his face contorting in pleasure as Blaine felt jets of hot cum hit his uniform shirt. Blaine grinned when his boyfriend collapsed against him, panting into his neck.

"You didn't even let me finish my story Kurt! How rude!" Blaine teased.

"Fuck you." Kurt muttered nuzzling against the boy's neck.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." Blaine chuckled, but he was delighted to reduce his boyfriend to a boneless mess. Perhaps he should practice this being 'less of a gentleman' thing more often.

"My turn." Kurt replied, as he playfully sucked the boy's neck with occasional nips until the chuckles turned into soft moans. "I'll teach you not to mess with Kurt Hummel." He growled in Blaine's ear, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"Au contraire mon ami…Ohhhh-" a well-placed nip in the hollow of the curly-haired boy's throat cut off his retort.

Kurt slid off of his boyfriend's lap, causing Blaine to pout until he saw the other boy crouch down on his knees before him, his blue eyes blazing in the candlelight. His hands reached towards Blaine's pants to unzip them before pulling them down along with the boy's boxers. He placed his mouth close to the erection bobbing before him, moist breath ghosting the flushed skin before him.

"May I?" Kurt asked, his eyes staring up at his lover.

Blaine shuddered, "Oh fuck yes…"

"What's the magic word?" Kurt teased giving the head a light lick.

"Oh God! Now you want me to be a gentleman?" Blaine asked, his voice heady with unfulfilled desire. Kurt just grinned. "Fine. Please suck my cock Kurt!"

Kurt didn't need to be asked twice. His mouth barely closed around the boy's length before he heard Blaine cry his name. Shots of salty cum filled the boy's mouth and not wanting to offend his love, he swallowed every last drop, leaving Blaine utterly drained.

"And you said I didn't last!" Kurt arched his eyebrow at his boyfriend who struggled to catch his breath while seated on the chair, his thighs trembling slightly.

"I've been hard since about half an hour before I got here. Can you really hold it against me?" Blaine groaned struggling to stand from the chair, before his legs gave out and he fell back down.

"Here let me help you." Kurt offered with a soft smile that Blaine recognized as he helped him to his feet. "Sorry about coming all over your uniform shirt." He mumbled as the boy pulled up his boxers and pants.

"No worries, aren't you always telling me I need to get some other outfits anyways? Here's an excuse to get some new clothes." Blaine winked watching Kurt zip up his own pants. "And speaking of clothes, where did you pick up that sexy little number there?"

Kurt shrugged and he turned on the light, before blowing out the candles while Blaine folded up the sheets covering the rest of the room. "That's for me to know and for you to find out when you agree to go clothe's shopping with me."

"Ah well you got me there." Blaine shook his head. He seemed to consider something before asking his boyfriend, "So what made you decide to do this whole…performance?"

"Wes and David were getting on me about our…sex life. They said you've been acting so uptight lately that you needed I quote: "a dick shoved up your ass." Considering you said you were hard before you even got here, I can't say I disagree with them."

"And were you, if I may ask, planning to shove your dick up my ass?" Blaine asked deviously, watching Kurt's face turn a gorgeous scarlet in the light of the classroom.

"I-uh…really hadn't thought about it." Kurt mumbled as he placed the last of his props away before closing the closet door. He felt fabric placed over his shoulders and turned to see that Blaine had wrapped his blazer around him. "How gentlemanly of you to offer me your jacket so I don't catch cold."

Blaine arched his eyebrow, picking up Kurt's forgotten leather jacket from the floor. "Who said anything about being gentlemanly? I'm merely covering up my man so that nobody else can see how absolutely delicious his milky white skin is. This leather jacket on you would turn straight men gay. Come on let's go!" He grinned pulling Kurt by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my room where we can discuss more of this 'dick up my ass' business." Blaine said with a wink that told Kurt he was in for more.

***End notes***

**Blaine: I think I want to curl up and die right now! I'm so ashamed for ever saying such foul things to you Kurt! Please forgive me?**

**Kurt: Whatever for? I'm not complaining...how about a sequel?**

**mutedwhispers: Well it's up to the readers really. I mean I won't deny anyone a dirty talking Blaine and a showstopper Kurt if that's what they ask for - **

**Blaine: Who could want to read such filthy things? ****  
**

**mutedwhispers: Is he going to be ok?**

**Kurt: Of course, he's just struggling with an identity crisis having been brought up in a rigid household to be a people-pleasing gentleman. Now he is forced to choose between pleasing his audience and being a gentleman.**

**mutedwhispers: Such a tough choice...NOT! Suck it up Blaine and quit blubbering. A real man has no problem getting his hands dirty every now and then. Take Kurt, working in his father's garage, wearing oversized overalls...**

**Blaine: Only in overalls? How positively arous- Er.. I mean daring of you Kurt!**

**Kurt: ^arches his eyebrow^ Now see what you got me into?**

**mutedwhispers: Hey if i was a gay guy, I wouldn't mind getting into that ^watches Blaine zone off, drooling at the though of Kurt looking into his hood^**

**Kurt: Touche.**

**mutedwhispers: Well that's all the time for now! Hope you enjoyed the story and let me know if you think I should continue and if so what would you like to see?  
**


	2. For Your Enjoyment

**mutedwhispers: I have heard the cries for more and decided to post a sequel before driving cross-country for a week. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters, I just have fun with them!**

**Warnings: Allusions to bondage and Dominant Kurt  
**

"So…what now?" Kurt asked taking in a deep breath as he shut Blaine's door behind him.

"You tell me beautiful." Blaine teased from his position on his bed where he leaned back on his elbows, his legs stretched out before him enticingly. Their previous love session had liberated his dark curls from their gel-like prison, prompting them to frame his face in a way that made Kurt run his fingers through them all over again.

"Well," Kurt licked his lips nervously, "I'm not really sure but I feel very underdressed at the moment. Could I maybe…borrow a shirt?" He pulled Blaine's blazer closer around his bare chest, suddenly feeling very exposed in his leather pants.

"What if I took my shirt off too? It is dirty after all, thanks to a naughty boy unable to contain himself." Blaine smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

The tall boy scoffed "Oh please, and this is coming from the boy who blew his load the second my mouth wrapped around his cock." He eyed Blaine haughtily before adding, "But if you feel removing your shirt can atone for that, by all means proceed."

A pink flush highlighted Blaine's cheeks as he chuckled. "You know what Kurt Hummel?" He asked before sliding off the bed and approaching the other boy until he stood right in front of him, "You can act like a total bitch sometimes." Before a furious and red-faced Kurt could respond, Blaine leaned over towards his ear, adding in a husky growl: "And it is so fucking sexy."

The gravelly timbre of his boyfriend's voice sent shivers down Kurt's spine as the blood, which had painted his cheeks, began to head south towards his groin. Blaine pulled back to look into the taller boy's eyes, his own a warm russet darkened with a desire Kurt did not recognize.

Something in Kurt's face must have troubled Blaine because immediately he furrowed his brows, causing his forehead to crease. He took a few steps back from Kurt, any trace of desire vanishing from the depths of his irises. "I'm so sorry Kurt…I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have given in to you earlier. It was a mistake." Averting his eyes, Blaine headed towards his wardrobe, pulled it open, and began rustling through the multiple oxfords hanging in his closet.

Snapping out of his reverie, Kurt hurried towards Blaine, "Why are you pulling away from me? You always do this Blaine! Whenever things between us start to get more intimate you draw back. I don't understand! What am I doing wrong? Is the thought of having sex with me that unappealing?" Kurt hadn't meant for it to happen, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the insecurities began pouring out just like the scalding tears seeping from his eyes.

Blaine's hands ceased going through his shirts as he froze. "You think the reason I haven't been physically intimate with you…is because I don't want you?"

"Well isn't it?" The taller boy hiccupped as he tried to stop sobbing.

Blaine sighed, his shoulders sinking slightly. "That could not be farther from the truth Kurt and I'm sorry if I've ever led you to think that." He turned around to face the other boy before admitting " I have wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you Kurt." He walked towards the other boy to brush away his tears. "The only reason I've been holding back is out of fear of hurting you."

"Because you think I'm naïve and innocent. Don't you?" Kurt demanded, pulling back from Blaine's outstretched arm

"What? No I-"

"I'm tired of it! Everyone thinks I'm this sexless creature, because I sometimes act feminine! I may dress in fashionable clothing and enjoy giving girls makeovers but I am still a man! I still have sexual desires just like you Blaine, whether or not you choose to recognize them!" Kurt felt his voice growing hoarse and some where in the back of his mind he wondered if he wasn't just making a fool of himself.

The shorter boy fell silent and averted his eyes. "You're right." He finally said quietly. "I have not recognized you as another man, but as a boy whose innocence needed to be protected. Even when you presented me with signs of your maturity and strength…I ignored them because I wanted you to need me."

"But why?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I was afraid that if you no longer needed me, you would have no reason for wanting to be with me." He sniffed and wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

"Blaine…" Kurt's voice softened as his own anger dissipated "I still need you in my life, I just don't need you to take care of me anymore. Ok?" He stepped forward to wrap his arms around the older boy who was still shaking in an effort to hold himself together. "Just let it go."

For the first time in their relationship, Blaine clung tightly to Kurt, tears streaming down his face as the taller boy held him close and crooned softly in his ear. Even though he felt terrible for making his boyfriend cry, Kurt had to admit he felt glad that the other boy was finally willing to open up to him. When had he first met Blaine, he was knocked off his feet by the boy's megawatt smile and a chivalric nature that could put Prince Charming to shame. However, Kurt was tired of being honest about his worries while constantly colliding with Blaine's armor. Time and time again, Kurt had tried to penetrate the thick steel only to be held away at arm's distance from any fear or doubt lingering under that gentlemanly facade. But now for the first time, Kurt felt that his boyfriend trusted him enough to voice his feelings openly instead of holding back and that was what he wanted more than anything else this night.

Finally with a shaky sigh, Blaine pulled back. His eyes were red and swollen, his curly hair completely askew and yet Kurt had never thought he looked more lovable. Without thinking, Kurt leaned closer until his lips pressed against the other boy's, tenderly at first before becoming more passionate. His hands reached up to run through Blaine's stray curls while his tongue entered his boyfriend's mouth, earning a low moan from the other boy.

"Wow…" Blaine panted when they separated to catch their breath. "If that's how you cheer people up I'll be sure to pour out my heart to you more often."

A grin spread across Kurt's face, happy to see that the jocular side of his boyfriend had returned, "You know part of what it means it be in a relationship with someone is being able to depend on each other. You don't have to hold back anymore Blaine. I'm here for you."

"Thank you, but I'm not sure you're ready for the depths of my sexual depravity." Blaine teased, leading Kurt to his bed.

"Babe, teddy bears have more sexual depravity than you do." Kurt snorted as his boyfriend pushed him down on his back before climbing on top of him.

"Oh yeah, want to bet?" Blaine asked grinding his hips just lightly enough for Kurt to feel how hard he was already, but not enough for him to receive enough friction to relieve his own growing erection.

"Cock-tease," Kurt moaned, struggling to arch up against his boyfriend only to grow increasingly frustrated.

"What are you going to do about it – tie me up again?" Blaine's eyebrow arched in devilish amusement.

Kurt pouted and stopped squirming underneath his boyfriend. Afraid he had upset him again, Blaine lifted himself off Kurt slightly only to be flipped over on his back with his hands pinned over his head.

Kurt smirked at his boyfriend's wide-eyed expression as he straddled the boy's hips. "Well, you did suggest it. I'm just giving you what you want. How does it feel to be underneath me for a change, to be in my control?" For emphasis he grinded his hips sinuously against the other boy's crotch.

Blaine bit down on his lip in an attempt to refrain from moaning loudly. He didn't want Kurt to know that just those words alone had made him completely hard, and on the verge of damn near exploding in his pants. Usually he took pride in his stamina and ability to last but damn that Kurt Hummel with his fuck-me eyes, his fuck-me hair, his fuck-me lips, his-

"Fuck me…" Blaine finally groaned as he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of the thick lusty fog that clouded the recesses of his brain.

Kurt could barely stifle a whimper when he heard those words slide out of his boyfriend's mouth. If he thought Blaine's dirty talk earlier was hot, it was nothing compared to those two words alone sliding out of his mouth.

After catching his breath, Kurt jerked his hips hard against Blaine's erection. "Do you want this inside you?" He demanded.

Blaine opened his mouth to refuse but with another thrust of that hard cock against him all he could manage was a "God yes…please – please Kurt. I want-'

"Want what?" Kurt's voice had lowered to a husky growl

"I want your cock inside me – fucking me! Oh God – please Kurt!" Blaine gasped, beyond the point of caring whether or not his words made sense just as long as the other boy didn't stop as he arched up against him.

Meanwhile Kurt grew increasingly intoxicated with the power he held over his struggling boyfriend. Never had he envisioned what it would be like to have Blaine thrashing underneath him, his curls matted with sweat as he desperately rubbed his crotch against Kurt, pleading him. He leaned over so that his mouth was inches away from Blaine's neck, his moist breath causing every hair on the boy's neck to stand erect.

And then Blaine could have sworn he saw white behind his eyes as Kurt trailed his tongue ever so tantalizingly down his neck, occasionally hesitating to give the curly-haired boy a gentle nip that made Blaine's cock throb even harder.

"Take it easy babe, or you aren't going to last." Kurt warned, his own breathing slightly ragged. "Will you hold your hands in place like a good boy if I let them go to unbutton your shirt?" Blaine's only response was a feverish nod. "Remember, if you move one inch, I'm leaving you to rub this one out yourself." Kurt grinned devilishly, allowing one hand to reach down and palm the prominent bulge in Blaine's uniform pants before it returned to the buttons of Blaine's shirt along with his other hand.

"You know if you wore casual clothes more often this wouldn't have to take as long." He teased before painstakingly unbuttoning the white oxford one button at a time, and planting kisses on each new inch of Blaine's skin he exposed.

Blaine fought the urge to tremble, but failed. Each kiss branded his skin with searing heat before becoming chilled as Kurt moved on to a new area. When Kurt had completely unbuttoned his shirt, he sat up to drink in the sight of his boyfriend shirtless. There was a faint layer of dark hair that covered Blaine's chest that led to another trail of dark hair heading down towards Blaine's pants. Kurt couldn't help but blush as he reached for the snap on Blaine's pants, causing the other boy to jump slightly, his eyes opening from their lusty haze.

"Kurt…" Blaine groaned, his voice thick with lust. "You really don't need to do this."

"But I want to." Kurt responded firmly as he unzipped Blaine's pants and pulled them down to Blaine's knees. Eyeing the boy's tented boxers, he realized for the first time they were maroon covered gold musical notes. " And here I was afraid you'd be wearing Dalton underwear too." He teased before pulling those down too.

Blaine blushed watching the hungry way his boyfriend was eyeing his erection, before the boy climbed off of him and headed towards the leather jacket his boyfriend had dumped previously on his bedroom floor. "Where are you going?" Blaine asked sitting up anxiously. Gods, Kurt wouldn't just strip him bare and leave him would he?

"Relax," Kurt grunted as he rummaged through an inside pocket of the jacket before fishing out a couple items – which he waved to show Blaine. "I thought we might need these." In his hand he held a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Holy shit…you're fucking serious..." Blaine mumbled as he removed his shirt completely along with his pants and boxers.

"Well it's about time you figured that out." Kurt rolled his eyes before heading back towards his boyfriend. "But I have to say, now I feel overdressed." He arched his eyebrows suggestively and tossed the lube and condom onto the bed before sliding out of Blaine's blazer. "You know Blaine I don't remember telling you that you could move."

Blaine ran his hand through his hair sheepishly, "You aren't going to leave me now are you? Besides I've got a pretty good view of you from here."

"Oh is that so?" Kurt grinned, "Well then by all means…" He trailed off, his hands reaching down towards his pants to unbutton them, but his eyes never leaving Blaine's. Slowly he pulled down the leather pants until he was standing before Blaine in only his platform leather boots.

Blaine licked his lips as his eyes trailed down Kurt's body. "You should totally fuck me with your boots on."

Kurt really tried not to laugh, but Blaine's face was so serious he couldn't help himself. "Oh babe…I'm really beginning to think you might actually have more sexual depravity than a teddy bear."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Glad to see we're making progress." But to his disappointment, Kurt took his boots and socks off.

"Maybe another time." He promised, climbing into Blaine's lap and kissing him.

Blaine savored the feel of his boyfriend's soft skin against his own, albeit slightly less moisturized before he felt Kurt's hands push him down on the bed on his back. Kurt pulled back to grab the lube.

"This may be cold." He warned, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before adding. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Sometimes…but never on anyone else." Blaine admitted, opening his legs to allow Kurt access and then cursing inwardly for being so bold. But Kurt only grinned and Blaine felt a finger lazily trace his entrance before pushing in. Blaine gasped at the sensation of cold lube combined with Kurt's warm finger as it gently stretched him from the inside before another finger was added. At the third finger, Blaine winced in pain and Kurt stopped moving to allow the other boy a moment to relax. He bit his lip as he curled them slightly…searching for-

"Ohhhh…Kurt" Blaine moaned as Kurt's fingers found his prostate, pressing gently against the bundle of nerves. "Just a – little – more." He panted as he felt himself getting closer and closer until-

Kurt removed his fingers much to Blaine's chagrin. "Relax Blaine, I want you to come with me inside you ok?"

"Please Kurt…I need you." Blaine panted desperately thinking he was going to die if he didn't come soon.

Kurt unwrapped the condom before unrolling it on his erection. He positioned his head at Blaine's entrance before asking, "Are you sure this is what you want Blaine?'

"God yes – please – I can't take this-" Blaine begged, beads of sweat dripping down from his temples.

Kurt slowly entered, hesitating when he felt any resistance or sign of pain on Blaine's face. Holding his breath, he tried to ignore the tight walls clamping down on his cock lest he start thrusting uncontrollably and hurt the smaller boy. Once he was completely inside, Kurt couldn't help but shudder – he was fucking Blaine Anderson, the star of all his fantasies since the first time he heard him sing.

Impatient, Blaine began arching up against him. "Come on…" he whined.

"God…you are so tight Blaine." Kurt groaned as he began thrusting into the other boy, the moist tightness closing in around him. Kurt swore he could feel Blaine's pulse pounding against his cock.

"Harder! Kurt – harder!" Blaine groaned hoarsely.

Kurt began slamming into the curly-haired boy for all his worth, feeling Blaine's fingernails digging into the tender flesh of his back as he hissed in pleasure. Kurt could feel his orgasm building and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He slipped one hand between them and wrapped it around Blaine's throbbing length, pumping it clumsily but Blaine didn't seem to care as he came crying Kurt's name. Feeling Blaine's walls contract around him sent Kurt over the edge as he came so hard he saw only white.

Panting, Kurt collapsed against Blaine, who wrapped his arms around him lovingly before kissing his forehead. "That was fucking amazing" Kurt groaned in exhaustion.

"I think you mean that was amazing fucking." Blaine teased enjoying the weight of his boyfriend against him before the boy slid out of him and stood up to dispose of the used condom.

Kurt stumbled over towards Blaine's vanity mirror to survey the damage only to cry out in horror. His eye-make up had been smeared, across his face and his usually flawless hair stood up in every direction. "I look like a raccoon with a grease-ball hair-do!" He exclaimed.

Blaine walked towards him before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and pulling him close to him. "If it helps I think you make a very cute raccoon." He crooned planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Don't worry about it honey and get in bed to cuddle with me."

Kurt snorted, "Don't tell me, you're one of those people who turns into a total mush-ball after sex."

"If it's amazing sex like that, then most definitely. Is that a problem?" Blaine teased, leading Kurt towards the bed.

"I didn't say that…" Kurt grinned as Blaine pulled back the blankets and slid into the bed before pulling Kurt into his arms.

"G'night hon" Blaine yawned, "I love you." He mumbled before falling asleep.

When the other boy started snoring softly in his sleep, Kurt couldn't help but giggle. He brushed Blaine's curls off of his forehead before kissing it gently.

"I love you too Blaine."

***Monday Afternoon***

"Hi Wes and David! How are you doing?" Blaine grinned as he passed his friends in the hall, heading towards Warblers' practice.

"Well aren't you pleasant?" David asked teasingly.

"Indeed what happened to make you so much less uptight?" Wes added suggestively.

Blaine gave both boys a sunny smile, "I had a dick shoved up my ass and I liked it." With that he walked away humming Katy Perry's 'Peacock' and leaving the other boys to make a vow never to question Blaine about his sex life ever again.

**mutedwhispers: So what did you all think? Are there any Klaine scenarios you're dying to see? The boys would leave a line but they're too exhausted from all their smexing ;)**


End file.
